1. Technical Field
This invention relates to vehicle signal indicators and, more particularly, to a vehicle U-turn indicator for providing users with an easy and convenient means of informing motorists of the users' intent to make a U-turn.
2. Prior Art
Every day, thousands of consumers across the country are involved in automobile accidents. Ranging in degree from the mild “fender benders” where those involved walk away unscathed, to serious pileups where one or more persons ends up permanently disabled or in worse case scenarios, loses their life, an automobile accident can be a traumatic, life-altering experience. Automobile accidents are so prevalent in this country, that according to the National Safety Council and the United States National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, there are approximately 11.2 million motor vehicle accidents in the United States yearly. Of this total, 5.9 million resulted in injuries while 36,223 were fatal motor vehicle accidents, resulting in 40,676 deaths. Total economic loss was $110.5 billion which also is a determinate factor in rising insurance costs. The highest number of automobile accident fatalities was directly related to the 80 years of age and over segment, followed by the 16 to 20 years of age segment. These two age groups accounted for over one half of all motor vehicle accident fatalities.
With the increased concern for motorist safety and rising insurance costs, it is not surprising that safety equipment is a leading research and development concern for automotive manufacturers. Though drivers put their life at risk each time they operate a vehicle it is the industries' resolution to make the operation of their vehicles as safe as possible. Various safety devices that have been implemented include advanced seat belt mechanisms, air bags and stronger structural designs.
The automotive industry subjects their vehicles to strenuous crash tests to validate their safety features' effectiveness. Also, features are incorporated to provide operators of vehicles adequate measures to avert the possibility of accidents. Lighting, for example, is a major factor in preventative safety measures. Halogen headlamps, turn signals on the front, back and side of vehicles, tail lights, reverse lights and brake lights contribute to preventing accidents by allowing other drivers to see and predetermine which way a driver intends to maneuver his vehicle.
When it comes to driving, turn signals may be one of the most underutilized devices on a car. Yet, signaling is one of the most important actions one can take as a driver, by warning other drivers of an impending move to minimize hazardous surprises. Failing to signal is the cause of numerous accidents and is also a significant contributing factor to several cases of ‘road rage’. The act of making a U-turn can be even more dangerous then making a standard turn. It is sometimes necessary when making this maneuver to come to an almost complete stop, increasing the chances that a car following too closely behind will rear-end one's vehicle. Unfortunately even using a turn signal in these situations may not be sufficient to avert a possible accident.
Accordingly, a need remains for an system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a vehicle U-turn indicator that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for informing motorists of the users' intent to make a U-turn.